<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Выбор by Luchiana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402476">Выбор</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana'>Luchiana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rebelde Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Всем приходится делать в жизни выбор. Ведь всегда есть разные варианты.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pablo Bustamante/Marizza Pía Spirito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Выбор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Я предупреждаю и извиняюсь сразу, сюжеты большей частью деланные, и я это прекрасно осознаю. Но моего таланта не хватает, чтобы отобразить все разнообразие и перепетии жизни Так что... Зато от всего сердца!<br/>Далее. У фика необычная композиция. То, что несколько глав вторые - задумка по самой его идее. И фик не про П/М, а про Хавьера, хотя может показаться, что это и не так. Но хочу, чтобы при чтении вы помнили, что Хави - тень. Он присутствует во всем фике незримо. Его жизнь я объясняю через других персонажей, через параллели.<br/>Здесь Мари с другой для меня самой стороны. Мои вдохновители Лена и еще одна Лена. Спасибо им. Это посвящается им же.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Глава 1. Тень</b>
</p><p>Над колледжем «Элитный путь» нависла грозная ночь, заслонив своей широкой грудью от людей теплое весеннее солнце. Тишина и полумрак царили повсюду. Лишь охранник нарушал царящую вокруг него гармонию безмолвия чуть слышными шагами, оберегая покой и сон набиравшихся сил студентов.</p><p>Но одной паре казалось, что им и без мягких подушек хорошо. Влюбленные не хотели расставаться ни на минуту, их днем и так постоянно отрывают друг от друга. А хотелось побыть вдвоем хоть немного, совсем чуть-чуть. Они ловили каждый миг и навсегда сохраняли в памяти эти бесценные моменты своего счастья. Нежные, даже осторожные поцелуи, сладкий шепот, слова, понятные только им…</p><p>Однако даже сейчас они не были одни. Всю идиллическую картину наблюдал человек, прятавшийся за углом. Маска, тень. Он был невидим. Лишь горящий взгляд мог выдать посторонним его присутствие.</p><p>Глаза смотрели сурово, изливая в атмосферу волны сильнейшей ненависти, за которыми, словно на дне озера, виднелся осадок лютой боли, терзавшей душу и сердце. Голову парня переполняли самые разные картины мести. Он точно знал, что может сделать сейчас, чтобы разлучить их навсегда. Или чтобы рассорить и заставить ненавидеть друг друга.</p><p>Но когда он смотрел на эту улыбку, сияние ее глаз… Опускались руки и хотелось просто исчезнуть… Испариться… раствориться в воздухе, чтобы хоть так стать ее кислородом, без которого она не сможет жить. И углекислым газом, который убьет ее… или его… не важно.</p><p>Невыносимо видеть столько счастья рядом, когда сам ты повис в вакууме. И никого. И ничего. Никто не может помочь. Никто не поймет этой разверзнувшейся пустоты внутри. Ее нечем заполнить. Смысл ушел из жизни, хлопнув дверью.</p><p>
  <b>Глава 2. Невозможность</b>
</p><p>— Пабло, перестань! Нет у тебя причин ревновать меня к Хавьеру. Я вычеркнула его из своей жизни.</p><p>Словно колокольным перезвоном к обедне, пронесся возглас по холлу, разбивая вдребезги ломкий хрусталь тишины.</p><p>Огонь, полыхнувший в темноте, был нещадней и ярче всех адских костров. Его разрушительная сила леденящей волной пронеслась по комнате.</p><p>— Холодает.</p><p>— Иди сюда, любимая, я тебя согрею…</p><p> </p><p>— Алло, Серхио!</p><p>— Что такое, Хавьер?! Час ночи!</p><p>— Я не мог ждать до утра. Я должен сказать вам сейчас, потом может быть поздно.</p><p>— В чем дело?</p><p>— Речь пойдет о вашем сыне.</p><p>— Нет у меня сына! — рявкнул взбешенный мэр Буэнос-Айреса.</p><p>— В любом случае вы должны знать, — как обычно не терял хладнокровия его собеседник, — Пабло собирается предать вас.</p><p>— Это не новость для меня.</p><p>— На этот раз все гораздо серьезней. Дело в том, что…</p><p>Не важно, что именно поведал Хавьер отцу своего заклятого врага в тот вечер. Вряд ли хоть слово правды прозвучало тогда. Важен эффект. Результат. Реакция.</p><p>Ярости Серхио Бустаманте пределов не было. Он рвал и метал. Однако дело этим не ограничилось.</p><p>Спустя три дня в колледж нагрянула полиция. По их словам, поступила информация о распространении кем-то из учеников в школе сильных наркотических средств. После небольшого инцидента в этой связи в прошлом году, когда было отчислено несколько учеников, состоявших в сговоре с Хоакином Ариасом Парондо, тема была закрыта. Причин подозревать кого-то не появлялось и воспринята новость была с насмешкой. Возражать против обыска никто не стал. Все выглядело каламбуром, чьей-то неудачной шуткой. Ходили слухи, что таким образом некий нерадивый ученик попросту пытается сорвать контрольную.</p><p>Однако то, что произошло дальше, уже никому смешным не казалось.</p><p>Шок и тихая паника на всю школу.</p><p>Самые невозмутимые судорожно искали дрожащими руками валерьянку.</p><p>Поверить не мог никто. Да и невозможно…</p><p>«Не может этого быть…»</p><p>Колледж стал напоминать дом семейки Аддамсов — бледные лица и мешки под глазами. Только вот над пыткой никто не смеялся. Не хватало воздуха для этого.</p><p>На траурных церемониях в честь похорон и то веселее.</p><p>После обыска в участок для подробного разбирательства была увезена… правильно, сеньорита Андраде. Среди ее вещей нашли пакетик с 15 граммами героина. Не было среди друзей и знакомых тех, у кого возникло хотя бы малейшее сомнение в ее невиновности.</p><p>Пабло же с ума сходил от отчаяния, мечась, словно загнанный в клетку голодный волк. Ничто не утешало и не успокаивало парня. Да и что могло его успокоить, когда в ходе следствия находились все новые доказательства вины его девочки. Нет, он не верил ни единому — это нелепость, но не для полиции. Улики были самыми убедительными. Невесть откуда выискался даже свидетель, «видевший» Мариссу передававшей дозу одному из студентов, которого он, к сожалению, «не разглядел».</p><p>Сбившись с ног, Пабло искал хоть что-то, что оправдало бы его невесту.</p><p>Жалко было смотреть и на истаявшего от горя Хавьера. Казалось, несчастье сплотило сводных братьев, даже соперничество перестало иметь значение.</p><p>— Я уже просто не знаю, что делать… Завтра суд…</p><p>— У меня есть идея! Что, если попросить помощи у твоего отца? Он может надавить на судью…</p><p>— Он и слушать меня не станет. Папа терпеть ее не может. К тому же ты забыл, что я «ему больше не сын»? — просипел блондин, спрятав лицо в ладони.</p><p>— Я поговорю с ним.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>— Не за что. Это ради Мариссы.</p><p>Хавьер уехал домой, обещав позвонить тотчас же после разговора с Серхио.</p><p>— Пабло… — Мия мягко опустила ладони на плечи молодого человека, — не теряй надежды. Все наладится.</p><p>— Ты сама-то в это веришь? — красноречивое молчание звенело в ушах пожарной сиреной, тушившей последние тлевшие угольки жизни. — За что?</p><p>— …</p><p>— За что?!</p><p>— …</p><p>— ЗА ЧТО?!</p><p>— За нашу молодость, Пабло. За счастье. И любовь.</p><p>— За то, что мы — не они, да?</p><p>— Все, успокойся. Я принесла тебе липового чаю…</p><p>— Он не вернет мне ее! Весь последний месяц я только тем и занимаюсь, что пью этот чертов чай, только она по-прежнему там… а не здесь… со мной.</p><p>Пабло с силой сжал стакан в руке. Затем резко встал и со всего размаху запустил им в стену, выплескивая вместе с напитком бессильную ярость.</p><p>Прощальный звон разбитого стекла стал словно символом разлетевшегося на осколки чего-то более хрупкого.</p><p>Наверное, счастья.</p><p>— Марисса Пиа Андраде признается виновной в хранении и распространении наркотических средств и приговаривается к десяти годам лишения свободы с отбыванием в колонии для несовершеннолетних с последующим переведением по достижении совершеннолетия в исправительную колонию.</p><p>Такой вердикт вынес суд присяжных.</p><p>Ни удивления. Ни протестов. Только тишина и всхлипы.</p><p>Лухан не сдвинулась с места, закрыв лицо руками.</p><p>На Соню без содрогания невозможно было взглянуть. Олицетворением безмерных горя и отчаяния она была. Ее единственная, обожаемая доченька…</p><p>— Ты сказал, что отец поможет!</p><p>— Он наверняка сделал все, что мог.</p><p>— Пабло, — Серхио не замедлил появиться. — Пойдем. Мариссе ты уже ничем не поможешь.</p><p>— Я не могу без нее! — голос парня сорвался на крик, привлекший внимание всех присутствующих. Последней оглянулась Марисса, которую уводила стража. В бездонно-пустых глазах лишь на миг зажглось хоть какое-то подобие эмоции. И дверь захлопнулась.</p><p>— Будь сильным, не распускай нюни.</p><p>— Я не могу без нее… — даже на эту фразу уже не хватало воздуха.</p><p>— Хватит, Пабло! Я сделаю из тебя мужчину. Ты отправишься в военную школу. На этот раз мама тебя не спасет.</p><p>Все равно… Какая разница, где теперь существовать?</p><p>
  <i>Спустя месяц.</i>
</p><p>«Сын мэра Буэнос-Айреса Серхио Бустаманте, Пабло Бустаманте пропал без вести. Вся полиция брошена на поиски. Отчаявшийся отец винит во всем директора военной школы, куда молодой человек был отдан после трагедии в личной жизни, когда его бывшую невесту, Мариссу Пиа Андраде…»</p><p>— Сеньора Рей, простите пожалуйста, я знаю, вам тяжело, но я обязан сообщить: ваша дочь покончила с собой. Ее обнаружили в своей камере сегодня утром. В ее руке был зажат листок. Вероятно, это последнее письмо от сеньора Бустаманте.</p><p>На смятой бумажке — всего две строчки. Одна написана почерком Пабло. Другая…</p><p>«Прощай. Я всегда буду любить тебя.</p><p>Подожди. Я с тобой.»</p><p>
  <b>Глава 2. Невыносимость</b>
</p><p>Да. Он знал, как разлучить их. Навсегда.</p><p>— Ты… Ты… Я ненавижу тебя! Слышишь? НЕ-НА-ВИ-ЖУ!!!</p><p>— Но Марисса…</p><p>— Спасибо, Хави. Я не знаю, как тебя благодарить. Ты открыл мне глаза на этого… Прости меня за все.</p><p>— Мне не за что тебя прощать. Теперь ведь нам ничто не мешает быть вместе?</p><p>— Да.</p><p> </p><p>— Если ты еще хоть раз поднимешь на меня руку…</p><p>— То что?! Марисса, заткнись и иди, займись Андресом. Не слышишь, твой сын плачет!</p><p>— Он и твой тоже!</p><p>— Я в этом не уверен.</p><p>— Скотина!</p><p>— Шлюха!</p><p>— Да как ты… — молодая женщина лет двадцати пяти, с лиловым синяком на правой щеке, попыталась наброситься на своего мужа с кулаками, вся пылающая от ярости и обиды, но…</p><p>Удар о спинку оказался довольно сильным и кожаное кресло перевернулось, увлекая за собой растрепанную женщину.</p><p>Не сделав даже попытки помочь, Хавьер Аланиз, названый Бустаманте, нынешний председатель городского Законодательного собрания Буэнос-Айреса, покинул дом, хлопнув дверью. Молодой успешный политик, пошедший по стопам своего отчима и добившийся больших успехов в этой сфере, отчасти благодаря покровительству Серхио, но в основном заслужив признание и уважение за счет собственных умственных способностей и отличной хватке — таким видели повзрослевшего Хави те, кто хоть немного был с ним знаком.</p><p>В последнее время сеньора Марисса Аланиз все чаще пыталась найти, вспомнить тот момент, когда все пошло не так, где она сделала ошибку. И сколько бы она ни копалась в памяти о последних годах, все уходило корнями в далекие школьные времена.</p><p>Трехлетний Андрес потянулся к маме, прося утешения и защиты от такого большого и страшного мира вокруг.</p><p>Изо всех сил прижав ребенка к груди, Марисса опустилась на ближайший диван и стала глотать непрошеные слезы.</p><p>Вглядываясь в лицо сына, она попыталась представить, каким бы оно было, если бы его отцом был…</p><p>Мальчик был вылитый отец. Только глаза у него были тепло-карие, таящие в себе еще ничем не испорченную любовь к людям, к небу, к солнцу… к музыке…</p><p>Марисса хорошо помнила, как однажды за ужином Андрес обмолвился, что хочет научиться играть на гитаре. Муж тогда в гневе выгнал его из-за стола и отправил спать.</p><p>Откуда в нем взялось столько злобы? Она ведь помнила, как Хавьер радовался рождению сына. С каких пор появилась эта жестокость в обращении с ним? Ведь раньше он был добрым, заботливым. Когда они только поженились, Марисса считала себя счастливой. Почему же теперь все по-другому? Конечно, вспышки гнева случались и раньше, но она не придавала этому значения… К тому же вызывали их тогда только вскользь произнесенные замечания про Пабло. И эта тема уже давно закрыта.</p><p>Пабло… Как давно она не вспоминала его?.. Последнее, что Мари помнила про свою первую любовь — это образ спившегося, потерянного человека, отвергнутого семьей, а затем и друзьями. Он начал спиваться еще когда они расстались. Но жалости к нему она уже не испытывала. Он умер для нее. Помнится, она даже радовалась, что смогла наконец вычеркнуть его из своего сердца. Что с ним стало, Марисса не знала, да и не хотела… до сегодняшнего дня. Дня, когда любимый мужчина осмелился поднять на нее руку.</p><p>Созданный с годами образ честного и преданного друга и обожающего мужа разлетелся вдребезги. И вот смутные подозрения, что обвинение Хавьером Пабло — очередная ложь, подозрения, так долго прятавшиеся где-то в самой глубине подсознания, неожиданно набрали силу и стали вырываться раскаленной ненавистью, словно из жерла вулкана, полностью затопляя ее собою.</p><p>Любовь в очередной раз покинула ее, оставив после себя странную смесь опустошения и ненависти.</p><p>Вечером, когда Хавьер вернулся с работы, она заявила, что уходит и забирает с собой сына.</p><p>— Убирайся! — воскликнул он в сердцах. — Но учти, что ты ни песо не получишь!</p><p>Оказавшись, наконец, на свободе, с маленьким сыном на руках и легким чемоданчиком, женщина стала лихорадочно соображать, куда ей идти. Мама с Франко и пятилетней Мариной уже давно большую часть года проводили в загородном коттедже. Мия и Мануэль жили в Мехико. Оставался лишь один человек, кто откроет перед ней двери.</p><p>— Лухи, это я…</p><p>— Марисса! Давно не виделись! Что случилось, почему ты с чемоданом?</p><p>— Я ушла… от Хавьера… Он… ударил меня.</p><p>— Вот гад! Попробовал бы он меня ударить!.. А я все ждала, когда ты поймешь, что не можешь жить в клетке.</p><p>— Ждала? Ты знала, что?..</p><p>— Догадывалась. Он хорошо запудрил тебе мозги: ты и из группы ушла, со старыми друзьями почти не общаешься.</p><p>— Прости. Но почему ты со мной не поделилась, не образумила?</p><p>— А ты бы стала слушать? Ты выглядела вполне довольной жизнью, я не знала, что все так серьезно.</p><p>— Да. Серьезно. Я не вернусь. Мне нужно начать новую жизнь. Можно какое-то время пожить у тебя?</p><p>— Неужели ты думаешь, я выгоню тебя на улицу?! Живи сколько хочешь! Маркос в командировке, и я скучаю одна. А по возвращении он будет рад тебя видеть, я уверена.</p><p>— Спасибо. А с завтрашнего дня я начну искать работу, нечего время терять. У тебя есть газеты?</p><p>— Сейчас принесу. И… ты права, чем раньше, тем лучше для тебя. Вперед, к новой жизни?</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Tiempo de cambio, de lluvia, de sol…</i>
</p><p> </p><p>— Ой, простите, я такая неловкая!</p><p>— Ничего. Я помогу.</p><p>Незнакомая девушка врезалась в Мариссу, выронив все папки, когда та стояла и смотрела на небольшое трехэтажное здание, принадлежавшее одной из уважаемых газет города, куда она шла на собеседование.</p><p>— А куда вы так спешите? — взглянула Мари в сияющее лицо девушки.</p><p>— На работу! — бодро поднялась та, прижимая одной рукой к груди материалы, а другой оправляя юбку. — Кстати, вон мой начальник с женой и дочкой! Красавчик, правда? Знаете, когда три года назад он пришел работать (правда, меня тогда здесь еще не было, но мне рассказывали), видок у него тот еще был. Небритый и спившийся. Но он так просил дать ему хоть какую-то работу. Его взяли каким-то помощником. И вот, смотрите, как он «вырос»: не прошло и трех лет, а он уже главный редактор! Гордость отдела культуры! И все благодаря сеньоре Атавио. Говорят, она взяла тогда его под свое крыло. Выходила, окружила заботой, вернула желание жить. Ради нее он бросил пить. Как водится, завязался бурный роман и уже через год они стали мужем и женой. Теперь счастливей пары не найти! Правда, сеньора пока не работает — она в декретном отпуске, и всю себя посвящает дочери и мужу…</p><p>Мари зачарованно смотрела на светящегося Пабло, его красавицу-жену, очаровательную полугодовалую девочку. На миг ей даже померещилось, что Пабло заметил ее… Но нет, он поглощен любимой. Слезы подступили к глазам и придали сияния легкой улыбке, тронувшей губы.</p><p>Марисса сунула словоохотливой работнице последний подобранный листок, закинула сумку на плечо и, развернувшись, пошла вперед по улице.</p><p> </p><p>— Дорогой, что с тобой?</p><p>— Ничего, любовь моя, показалось.</p><p> </p><p>«Ты нашел свою дорогу в жизни. Найду и я. Свою. А солгал ли тогда Хавьер… Какое это имеет сейчас значение?»</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Глава 2. Возместимость</b>
</p><p>«Ну их к черту! Если она выбрала этого идиота — пускай! Если снова обожжется — ее проблемы! Она сама так решила».</p><p>Обида давила все сильней, но сил в очередной раз доказывать свою любовь не осталось. Проще пустить все на самотек…</p><p>Пока весь класс за короткие 10 минут школьной перемены пытался решить все самые глобальные проблемы, как-то: «куда делась тетрадь по математике», «у кого списать задание по истории», «какой бутерброд, с сыром или ветчиной, выбрать», «хорошо ли уложены волосы», «как выглядела девушка, принесшая письмо», «что это за выдра терлась около моего зайчонка» и «чего этот урод опять увивается вокруг моего солнышка», — Хавьер в полном одиночестве дорешивал задачи, только что заданные учителем на следующую неделю. Все остальное было уже сделано, и чем займется дальше, он не представлял.</p><p>Отложив ручку, парень потянулся и размял затекшую шею. Бросив взгляд на парты, за которыми сидели они, он с удивлением отметил, что привычный укол в сердце уже почти не ощущается.</p><p>Прошел почти месяц, но Пабло и Марисса и не думали ссориться. Наоборот, они стали настолько неразлучны, что окружающие и даже он сам уже не воспринимали их по отдельности. Видеть их вместе стало так обычно, что Хавьер постепенно начал к этому привыкать. Смиряться.</p><p>— Пабло, посмотри на него. Он ведь совершенно один…</p><p>— М? — парню не было дела до Хавьера, особенно в эту минуту, когда он, стоя позади своей девушки и обхватив руками ее талию, самозабвенно теребил зубами нежное ушко. — Он уроки делает. Зачем ему компания?</p><p>— Пабло! Отстань, не то я скоро без ушей останусь! Я тебе о серьезных вещах говорю…</p><p>Явно разочарованный, блондин оставил свое увлекательнейшее занятие и с безразличием посмотрел через огромное окно в стене класса на одиноко сидящего там бывшего соперника. Марисса нервно заерзала в объятьях жениха и в конце концов вырвалась из кольца теплых рук. Ее грызло чувство вины.</p><p>— Если он один, значит, его так устраивает. Да и кто захочет с ним общаться?</p><p>В ответ получив убийственный взгляд, он немного смутился и попытался сменить неприятную тему разговора на процесс поцелуя, но потерпел фиаско. Уж если Мариссе что-то взбрело в голову…</p><p>— Паблито, я не хочу ссориться, тем более из-за Хавьера, но я переживаю за него.</p><p>Парень обреченно вздохнул и мягко притянул к себе любимую.</p><p>— Только не смей ни в чем винить себя!</p><p>— Но…</p><p>— Его не переделать.</p><p>— Неужели ты такой жестокий? Он ведь страдает. И ты тоже имеешь к этому некоторое отношение.</p><p>Пабло опустился на сиденье и усадил девушку к себе на колени.</p><p>— И что я по-твоему должен сделать?</p><p>— Подружись с ним. Он же твой сводный брат, как-никак. И нечего кукситься! — она шутливо чмокнула парня в нос.</p><p>— Еще чего! Спятила? Он меня даже слушать не станет! И вообще, я со стукачами не вожусь! Он сам виноват, что остался один…</p><p>Поток возмущения был прерван коротким горячим поцелуем. Взгляд Мариссы стал серьезным.</p><p>— А ты не думал, что сам мог сейчас сидеть на том месте? Совершенно один.</p><p>Пристыженный, залившийся краской, парень попытался защититься:</p><p>— Но ведь я не там. У меня есть друзья. И… ты ведь выбрала меня, — несмело закончил он.</p><p>— Могу выбрать и его, — выпалила она, не подумав.</p><p>Лицо блондина словно окаменело, а объятья превратились в тиски. Повисло напряженное молчание. Наконец, руки, обвивавшие талию девушки, безвольно опустились:</p><p>— Что ж, если ты так хочешь, иди к нему.</p><p>— Ты меня неправильно понял, — затянула Мари. — Не устраивай истерику — это привилегия Мии. Да, я выбрала тебя, но это не повод топтать проигравших соперников, — наставительно погрозила она пальцем. — Выигрывать тоже нужно уметь достойно.</p><p>— Хорошо. Ради тебя я согласен попробовать. Но уверен, что ничего из этого не выйдет.</p><p>— Спасибо! Я знала, что ты лучше всех! Меня беспокоит Лухан. Она вновь страдает из-за Маркоса. Пошли в кафе — я есть хочу! Как у тебя дела на новой работе? — Марисса протараторила это с такой скоростью, что бедный Пабло еще долго пытался сообразить, о чем она вообще говорила:</p><p>«Так… Чего там? Я лучше, потому что Лухан беспокоится, оттого что я голодный на работе? Не, чушь… Она голодна, потому что у меня новая работа… Но там же еще что-то про Лухан было… О, женщины!» — думал он, пока девица буксировала его по коридору.</p><p>У входа в кафе они столкнулись с вылетевшей оттуда Лолой. Она неслась так, будто за ней гнались черти. Следом выскочила Лаура.</p><p>Пока Марисса не присоединилась к марафону, Пабло затолкал ее в помещение и почти силком усадил за столик, отправляясь за соком.</p><p> </p><p>Лола перевела дыхание только когда за ней хлопнула дверь в прачечную и щелкнул замок. Тяжело дыша, она сползла на пол, спиной подпирая дрожащую от стука Лауры дверь.</p><p>— Отстань! Я хочу побыть одна!</p><p>— В таком случае ты выбрала неудачное место, — послышался приглушенный голос из глубины комнаты.</p><p>Принадлежал он высокому темноволосому юноше.</p><p>«Вроде бы он с 4 курса… Хавьер!» — вспомнила девушка экс-жениха Мариссы.</p><p>— А ты что тут делаешь?</p><p>— То же, что и ты — прячусь, чтобы мне не надоедали. Так что лучше найди другое место для уединения.</p><p>От досады Долорес сжала кулаки.</p><p>— Никуда я не пойду! А если тебя не устраивает моя компания — скатертью дорожка! — вызывающе бросила она.</p><p>— Давай договоримся так: я не замечаю тебя, ты не замечешь меня, и никто никуда не уходит.</p><p>— Хорошо, — произнесла Лола, взбираясь на стиральную машинку.</p><p>Хавьер уселся на ступеньках лесенки.</p><p>Более, чем на полчаса, Лолы не хватило:</p><p>— А от кого ты прячешься? Тебя, вроде, и так не сильно достают.</p><p>— Как сказать. Мне даже видеть их противно. Так и липнут друг к другу. Не понимаю, что она в нем нашла?!</p><p>Вопрос заставил щеки девушки покрыться румянцем — она еще не забыла своего романа с подразумеваемым объектом возмущения, воспоминания о котором бережно хранила в сердце. Сработал защитный рефлекс:</p><p>— Тоже мне проблема! Неразделенная любовь… Поверь, это не самое страшное.</p><p>— Много ты понимаешь!</p><p>— Больше твоего. Я страдала из-за безответной любви и знаю, что это такое. А еще я знаю, как больно, когда тебя бросает родная мать!</p><p>Предательская слеза покатилась по ее щеке и вызвала целую бурю эмоций в душе сидящего напротив парня. Внезапно он почувствовал острое желание утешить, защитить эту девушку, как еще совсем недавно он стремился защищать другую… Поддавшись порыву, он подошел к ней и попытался утешить…</p><p>Хавьер и Лола проговорили до самого вечера. Это неожиданное сближение полностью захватило их мысли, заставив позабыть предметы печали.</p><p>Умываясь перед сном, Хавьер заметил топчущегося рядом Пабло.</p><p>— Чего тебе?</p><p>Пабло давно уже размышлял над тем, что скажет. Не каждый же день миришься с врагом…</p><p>— Я… это… хотел сказать, чтобы ты не держал обиду. Я не хочу с тобой больше враждовать, это бессмысленно. Давай объявим перемирие. И… можешь обращаться за помощью, если что…</p><p>— Пабло.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Ты действуешь по просьбе Мариссы?</p><p>— А даже если и так… Она права. И… она переживает за тебя. Я бы на твоем месте хорошенько подумал. Марисса — замечательный друг, такую дружбу просто так не отталкивают.</p><p>— Хорошо, я подумаю, — ответил тот безразличным тоном.</p><p>Уходил Пабло в полном недоумении: «Он либо спятил, либо снова подлость какую-нибудь задумал».</p><p>В общем, он почти угадал. Хавьер начал терять голову. Все свободное время он проводил с Лолой. Они разговаривали обо всем и ни о чем, шутили, утешали друг друга. Им было хорошо вместе. Так пролетела неделя.</p><p>О Мариссе он уже не вспоминал.</p><p>Время лечит, если ему помогать…</p><p>— Хавьер! Можно тебя на пару слов?</p><p>— Извини, Мари, я спешу.</p><p>— Я быстро. Хотела спросить: ты правда на меня больше не сердишься?</p><p>— Да. Все хорошо.</p><p>— Я рада. Друзья?</p><p>— Друзья. Мне пора.</p><p>— Еще минуту. Я только хочу пожелать тебе скорее найти ту, которая по-настоящему тебя полюбит и сможет сделать счастливым.</p><p>— Я, кажется, уже нашел.</p><p>— Правда? — легкое сожаление кольнуло сердце и тут же исчезло, не оставив и следа.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Мари с радостной улыбкой смотрела вслед светящемуся от счастья Хавьеру.</p><p>— Теперь ты успокоилась?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— И можешь уделить свое внимание мне?</p><p>— Конечно, любимый. Знаешь, Лухан ходит, словно в воду опущенная, и при этом ни на йоту не подпускает к себе Маркитоса. Пора с этим что-то делать!</p><p>— Ну все, понеслось…</p><p> </p><p>— Пабло, милый, мы ведь хотели устроить в честь годовщины нашей свадьбы скромный ужин с семьей и близкими друзьями!</p><p>— А что поделаешь, если одна семья у нас больше, чем у любого нормального человека! Вспомни, кто приглашен: Соня, Франко, Мартин с женой, Мия — твоя сестра, Ману — ее муж, Марина как мать твоей сестры, Лухан — еще одна твоя сводная сестра, Маркос — ее муж, моя мама с мужем, Инесс как мать моего сводного брата, Хавьер как, собственно, брат, Лола как его жена, Лаура как сестра жены моего сводного брата и твоя близкая подруга, Гидо как ее муж и мой близкий друг, Томми как мой лучший друг, Пилар как его жена, Фран как друг и брат моего лучшего друга, Вико и Фели как лучшие подруги твоей сестры, Рокко и Лало как их мужья, наконец, Луна и Нико… Скажи «спасибо», что хоть мои братья с женами живут в Европе. Так кого из списка ты собираешься вычеркнуть?</p><p>— Никого, — потупила взгляд молодая жена.</p><p>— Ну вот видишь!</p><p>— Пабло.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Ты Хильду забыл. Как мою приемную бабушку.</p><p>— О, Боже!</p><p>— И только попробуй мне слинять в какой-нибудь бар с Хавьером, Томасом и Гидо! Знаю я, в каком вы «ресторане» в прошлый раз развлекались!</p><p>— Ну все, понеслось…</p><p>
  <b>Глава 3. Заключительная</b>
</p><p>Наша жизнь — дорога, извилистая и со множеством распутий. Каждую минуту мы должны делать выбор, от которого подчас зависит не только наша жизнь, но и жизни окружающих людей.</p><p>Какой выбор сделает Хавьер — решать ему. И не обязательно все сложится по одному из трех приведенных вариантов. Это всего лишь варианты, три из множества. Их всегда много. Главное — найти один, единственно верный.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>